


Babskie rozmowy

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [4]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M, Skype, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Kiedy dziewczyny przejmują Skype'a, strzeżcie się!





	Babskie rozmowy

**Author's Note:**

> Ksywki postaci zapożyczyłam sobie z jakiegoś opowiadania na fanfiction.net, mam nadzieję, że to nic takiego...

[Konferencja stworzona przez użytkownika Feng Xiao Yu #YeahI’mLeftHandedSoWhat?#]

[Użytkownik Sophie #FemaleWhale# dołączył do rozmowy]

– _Cześć, Xiao Yu! Dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy!_

Xiao Yu z uśmiechem powitała postać, jaka pojawiła się na ekranie komputera. Ona i Sophie uwielbiały rozmawiać – niestety jedna z nich mieszkała w Chinach, a druga we Francji, więc bezpośrednie spotkania rzadko wchodziły w grę. Dziewczyny radziły z tym sobie za pomocą Skype.

– To prawda – potwierdziła Xiao Yu i upiła łyk stojącej przed nią na biurku herbaty.

– _Widzę, że herbata nadal nie wyszła z mody?_

– Coś ty – parsknęła Chinka. – Więc, co u was słychać?

– _Wszystko w porządku. Julius wspominał coś o urządzeniu przyjęcia dla wszystkich uczestników Big Bang Bladers, więc…_ – Sophie zachichotała. – _Może niedługo się zobaczymy!_

– Naprawdę? To świetnie! – ucieszyła się Xiao Yu. – Muszę ci pokazać zdjęcia z ostatniego festiwalu. Ty było szalone…

– _Tak? Czy to dotyczy Zhou Xinga?_

W głosie Francuzki pojawiła się drocząca nuta, którą Xiao Yu zbyła nerwowym śmiechem.

– Kto tu mówi o nim? Miałam na myśli całe wydarzenie – machnęła ręką, ale obie wiedziały, o co chodzi.

– _Tak, tak._ – zaśmiała się znów Sophie. – _Cóż, ważne, że wszystko dobrze się układa._

– A ty i Wells?

– _Och, sama nie wiem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy zbyt podobni i zbyt dużo rzeczy robimy razem._

– To chyba dobrze?

– _Może… Nie mam pojęcia_ – Sophie uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. – _Kiedy spotkamy się na tej imprezie, sama ocenisz._

– _Co ocenisz?_

Nagle w kadrze pojawiła się głowa Wellsa, który z zaciekawieniem spojrzał w kamerę. Ujrzawszy Xiao Yu, Anglik pomachał jej z sympatią.

– _Hej, Xiao Yu. O czym tam plotkujecie?_

– _To nasza rozmowa, nie wcinaj się_ – skarciła chłopaka Sophie, próbując wypchnąć go z kamery.

– _Ej, czekaj!_ – protestował Wells. – _Xiao Yu na pewno chciałaby ze mną porozmawiać po angielsku!_ How do you do? – zagadnął.

– _I was perfectly fine until you came_ – zażartowała Xiao Yu, co Wells skomentował wybuchem śmiechu, a Sophie zmarszczeniem brwi.

– _Słyszałeś? Mówiłam, żebyś dał nam spokój._

– _Dobra, dobra, chciałem tylko się przywitać._ – Wells jeszcze raz pomachał Xiao Yu, po czym się ulotnił. – _Miłej zabawy, dziewczyny._

Kiedy chłopak wreszcie zniknął z pola widzenia, Sophie westchnęła ciężko.

– _Widzisz? Właśnie o tym mówię._

– Spoko, chłopacy zawsze tacy są – Xiao Yu zachichotała. – Ale przecież on jest Anglikiem! Mrrr… – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem.

– _Jego akcent jest dobry tylko wtedy, gdy chce się popisać_ – stwierdziła pogodnie Sophie.

– Czy ja wiem? Nawet jeśli…

– _…to problem w tym…_

– …że chłopacy zawsze chcą się popisać.

– _Otóż to!_

Obie dziewczyny zachichotały, nie zauważając wchodzącego do pokoju Zhou Xinga, który patrzył na nie ze zdumioną miną. Kiedy się uspokoiły, Xiao Yu w kamerce zobaczyła jego sylwetkę i odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

– To jest przerażające. Kończycie sobie nawzajem zdania – stwierdził z podziwem Zhou Xing.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś, Zhou Xing? – spytała przymilnie Xiao Yu.

– Nic szczególnego. Usłyszałem, jak obgadujecie Wellsa i poczułem się w obowiązku bronić honoru przedstawicieli płci męskiej w oczach dziewczyn.

– _Nie ma potrzeby, jego już nic nie uratuje_ – odezwała się Sophie, a Xiao Yu parsknęła.

– Chyba że jego akcent.

– Ej no! – obruszył się Zhou Xing. – Takie urocze dziewczyny jak wy nie powinny źle mówić o chłopakach. Jakże moglibyśmy się wam oprzeć?

– Nie próbuj nas zbajerować, znamy te numery. – Xiao Yu mrugnęła do Sophie, po czym posłała chłopakowi uśmiech. – Nie martw się, nie powiem na ciebie nic złego.

Zhou Xing chyba zauważył, że nie ma dłużej sensu próbować przegadać parkę rozchichotanych dziewczyn, bo machnął tylko ręką i wyszedł. Nawet po tym, jak drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Sophie i Xiao Yu chichotały jeszcze przez dobre pięć minut.

– _Hej, niezły jest_ – stwierdziła Sophie. – _Ale jak ty sobie radzisz z jego fankami?_

– Jak? Udaję, że jest mi zbyt ciasno w tłumie – zażartowała Xiao Yu.

– _Coś w tym jest, jeśli to mu wystarcza!_

– Bo ja wiem? On tylko udaje takiego wielkiego Casanovę, a w rzeczywistości potrafi być naprawdę poważny. I w sumie dobrze.

– Słyszałem to! – z głębi pawilonów odezwał się głos Zhou Xinga. – Czyli jednak faceci górą!

– Akurat! – odkrzyknęła Xiao Yu, a Sophie zachichotała.

– _Ci dwaj są niemożliwi_ – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – _Ostatnio też gadali na Skype. Musimy uważać, bo jeszcze założą przeciwko nam jakiś spisek._

– A co tam! I tak z nami nie wygrają. – zapaliła się Xiao Yu.

– _No pewnie! Przy okazji_ – Francuzka nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. – _Założę się, że teraz też nas obgadują…_

Spojrzenia obu dziewczyn powędrowały w stronę drzwi do pokoi. W tym samym momencie na ich twarzach pojawiły się przebiegłe uśmieszki.

– _Myślisz o tym, co ja?_

– A ty o tym, co ja?

– Pewnie! – zawołały jednocześnie i rzuciły się do klawiatur komputerów.

Kilka sekund później w oknie Skype pojawiły się komunikaty:

[Użytkownik Wells #MaleWhale# dołączył do rozmowy]

[Użytkownik Zhou Xing #ICanGoAllNightBabe# dołączył do rozmowy]

– _Ej, co tu się dzieje?_ – zaskoczony Wells rozglądał się po stercie okien, jaka nagle pojawiła się na ekranie.

– _Chyba nas przejrzały, stary._ – stwierdził z rezygnacją Zhou Xing. – _Na kobiecą intuicję nie ma mocnych._

– _Otóż to_ – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem Sophie.

– Spiski? Konspiracje? – Xiao Yu uniosła dłonie przed siebie. – To nie zajęcie dla facetów.

– _Jakie spiski?_

– _O niczym nie wiemy._

– Tak, tak, z pewnością.

Podczas gdy chłopcy udawali niewiniątka, Xiao Yu otworzyła okienko czatu prywatnego z Sophie, po czym porozumiewawczo puściła jej oko.

Próba spiskowania w tajemnicy przed dziewczynami nie mogła pójść im płazem.


End file.
